1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for uniting a plastic fixation part being attachable to an end portion of a pipe part, with a sealing body comprising a head end and a sealing sleeve, in order to obtain a pipe connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art methods of this type have been used. They disclose accomodating a resilient sealing body comprising a head end and a sealing sleeve, in a rigid thermoplastic fixation part, whereupon the fixation part is attached upon the end portion of a socket. As both the surface of the fixation part co-operating with the outer side of the socket pipe part and the outer surface of said socket pipe part co-operating with the fixation part are corrugated, the resilient properties of the head end of the sealing body permit said fixation part to undergo an axial movement when the latter vigorously hits the bottom of the respective socket pipe part, which movement is subsequently terminated.
In view of the latter, any damages to socket pipe parts of the abovementioned types and particularly damages to the fixation part, are avoided.
Said known methods have the drawback that uniting the fixation part with the sealing body is very laborious, and therefore, rather expensive.
Furthermore, said methods can hardly be automized so that many manual operations have to be performed.